We're Not The Perfect Two
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Two. Stevie and Zander aren't working out. But she can't get Zander to understand that she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Will a song help him get it through his dense head?


**So I was told to look up this song. It's so sad, yet so amazing. So I thought I'd write another one shot! This is Perfect Two's sequel! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't kill me for not updating Broken yet. Lol it'll happen eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or "Not The Perfect Two" **

Ever since Zander and I had stated dating, all we have done is fight. And scream at each other. And I smack him every once in a while. Though I didn't like it, I could handle that. But the day he smacked me back was the day I was done putting up with it. I had told him that we're done. But he wouldn't go for it. Nothing I would say would make him understand that I don't want to be in relationship anymore. And that's when I thought, _Maybe a song will do the trick._ It was worth a shot.

A few days later I had put a note on Zander's locker telling him to come to the auditorium at 2:30. But I wasn't surprised that it was 2:58 when he had finally showed up.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, um, take a seat." I pointed to the empty seats in the crowd.

I walked over to the piano and took my seat as he took his in the audience.

"Why am I here?" He asked, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Because, no matter what I say, you don't comprehend anything. So I thought I'd try singing it for you instead.

"What are you-"

"Just shut up and listen." I interrupted.

He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to start.

_We always used to talk real late after midnight_

_Now the only thing we do on the phone is fight_

_Is there a way to make this go away_

_I don't think that we're gonna be okay_

_You were my hero and I was your sidekick_

_Now you're gonna be the tear I cry when we split_

_Baby I don't think that I can do this_

_It seems so wrong making up with only one kiss_

_Don't think that I could ever be_

_Able to stay with you now baby_

_'Cause in time I know that we'll both see_

_We're not meant to be_

_'Cause you're the one that makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_

_I thought you were my prince and I was your princess_

_Now that we're here all of that is meaningless_

_I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces_

_Between my hands and my diary pages_

_You used to be the one that made me happy_

_You used to tell me you were lucky to have me_

_Now you're as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care cause we're not together_

_Don't think that I could ever be_

_Able to stay with you now baby_

_'Cause in time I know that we'll both see_

_We're not meant to be_

_'Cause you're the one that makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Oh oooh oooh oh..._

_You know that I'll never love you_

_Like the way I ever used to_

_But you I will remember you_

_Now that I'm gone I smile_

_It took me quite a while_

_To see we won't walk down the aisle_

_'Cause you're the one that makes me cry_

_You would never ever save me_

_All your words are full of lies_

_You're not the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause baby can't you see_

_We're just a fantasy_

_There's nothing we can do_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_We're not the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're not the perfect two_

He sat there silently, trying to digest what had just happened.

"Do you get it now Zander?" I asked.

"Stevie, that's not true. I love you, you know I love you. Please Stevie please you have to believe me." He said while running up on the stage.

"I want to believe you. I really do. But I believed you when you said that you'd never hurt me or break my heart, and look where we are now."

"Come on baby, please." He begged while pulling me close to him.

"No. What's done is done." I squirmed out of his grasp and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back with force.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Well you need to. Because it's the only answer." I said while, once again, wiggling out of his grasp.

"Steves please!" He yelled. I was already almost out the door. "Stevie!"

I turned around with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Zander. But we're done. For good."

**Don't hate me for writing such an upsetting one shot! Lol I just love the drama and stuff. Let me know what you think! REVIEWWWW!**

**P.P.S. #FalconAndEagleAgainstTheWorl d**


End file.
